


The Cheerleader

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, my baby Eren is our little cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't want to go to the softball game in the first place, and to make it worse, he has a cute idiot man cheering next to him like a lunatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello!  
> This is just a short story, ya know, life with our baby Eren.  
> Please enjoy!

The first time Levi’s parents had asked him to substitute for them at his little sister’s softball game, he was absolutely against the idea. He lived on his own, he was twenty-fucking-three and shouldn’t have to sit on the grimy bleachers that were covered in popcorn bits and sticky Mountain Dew. Both of his parents had to work late at their law firm and it was up to Levi to cheer on Mikasa or she’d have no one. As soon as he pictured his little sister’s depressed face, he reluctantly agreed.  
Ever since he cheered her on that one time, he went every single time after that. Was it for Mikasa’s support? He was slightly ashamed to admit it wasn’t.  
No. His fucking name is Eren Jaeger. Levi had sat down on the first bleacher, knowing all too well that there would be teenagers on the last few stands making out instead of actually supporting their friends team. Mikasa’s team supported their school, Trost High School, while their rival school and team, Shiganshina High School, went up against them. Levi quickly spotted Mikasa, she was standing near her small group of friends while wearing her green and white softball shirt. The loud buzzer for the game went off, signaling the start of their game. The rival team races onto the softball field wearing their red and black colors. Each team went to their corner to talk to their coaches before the game started. Levi had tried ignoring the sounds of the crowd babbling behind him, and he was mostly successful with that. He was zoning out, in his own little world for about thirty seconds before a figure crashed into his side. Levi jerked to the left, nearly falling over on the bench. He clenched his jaw and forced himself upwards, glaring at the fucker who decided it would be okay to sit next to him when there was a thousand other spots to take. His insult died off for a moment and he took in the beautiful messy hazard of a person next to him. He was approximately the same age as Levi, large emerald green eyes staring at him as he continuously apologized.  
Levi quickly snapped out of it, glaring at the man next to him. The guy was taller than Levi, which wasn’t very hard to begin with. He has messy long dark brown hair, sun kissed skin, and a thick German accent.  
He was wearing the same red and black t-shirt as the opponent’s team wore along with a red #1 foam finger on his right hand. The guy straightened himself up, a large bucket of popcorn sitting on his lap as he clutched a Doctor Pepper in his left hand.  
“Why the fuck are you sitting next to me?” Levi demanded. He never claimed to be good with words. Levi moved away from the guy, cringing as he thought of the germs that probably stuck to the disoriented man.  
“Fuck.” Levi thought to himself when the guy shot Levi a large bright smile, completely ignoring his rude demeanor.  
“You obviously don’t come here a lot.” The guy said, smile never faltering as he held out his hand, “I’m Eren.”  
Levi glanced down at the hand before raising an eyebrow. He’s rather stick his hand in a toilet. The guy probably just got done wanking and didn’t even bother to wash his hands.  
Eren dropped his hands, catching onto Levi’s drift.  
“What gave you that fucking conclusion, Shithead?” Levi snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, tattoos peaking on from the bottom of his long sleeve t-shirt. Eren rolled his eyes at the insult, “Well it’s obvious since you’re sitting here. I always come to the games and this is my designated spot.”  
Now it was Levi’s turn to roll his eyes, “I don’t fucking see your name on it.”  
Eren’s grin widened before he pointed behind Levi. He glanced over his shoulder and sure enough at the edge of the bleacher in messy writing said “Eren Jaeger”.  
Fucking little shit.  
Levi breathed out harshly through his nose before turning back to Eren, “I’m not fucking moving.”  
Eren smiled, “Didn’t say you had to.”  
Most people would probably be charmed by Eren, for he had the obvious ‘I’m the fucking suns child’ aura to him. For Levi, that just pissed him off more. Levi turned away from Eren and focused on the game that was getting ready to start. Eren didn’t say anything for a while until a girl with messy red hair and bright green eyes stepped up to bat. That’s when Levi found out Eren could be a fucking lion for he roared out, “GO ISABEL!”  
The red headed teenager glanced over to Eren before shooting him a large grin that was eerily similar to Eren’s. Levi almost covered his ears as Eren proceeded to cheer like a fucking gorilla. When the girl hit the ball, Eren then proceeded to jumping up on the metal bleachers, waving the foam finger around like the little tornado he was. When he had stood up on the bleachers, he knocked over the popcorn which was now sprawled out in front of Levi. But no, it got even worse. Eren started jumping on the bleachers, hooting out to the girl name Isabel and yelling like his fucking life depended on it. Levi heard some of the people behind him giggle at Eren’s antics, finding his annoying cheering to be endearing. Fucking hell what is wrong with people. Levi was tempted to grab Eren’s leg and drag him off the bleachers (and maybe throw him in the nearest ocean). Each base the girl made, Eren screamed louder. When she made it home and went to take her place in the hut, Eren sat down calmly and acted as if nothing had happened. Levi was momentarily stunned into silence, wondering for a moment if he had imagined Eren cheering like a maniac. But no, the spilled popcorn and dying giggles were proof enough.  
“What the fuck was that?” Levi asked, irritated and baffled at what had just happened. Eren turned to Levi and shot him a charming smile, “Cheering. Aren’t you here to cheer for anyone?”  
“Well, yeah, but I can do it like a decent fucking human being.”  
The little shit had the nerve to laugh at Levi, “Now where’s the fun in that?”  
When it was Mikasa’s turn, Levi finally clapped for someone but that was it. Eren pouted at Levi, “Wow you suck as a cheerleader.”  
The night when Levi had returned home, he had laid in bed, those words echoing in his head. How dare Eren think he was a better cheerleader than Levi. Sure, Levi didn’t throw a huge fit over Mikasa, but he thought he did well at cheering Mikasa on.  
Levi was going to kill that fucking sun child brunette. It was three weeks later when Trost had gone against Shiganshina again. Levi knew Eren would be there and he was determined to be the better cheerleader. When he arrived to the game, he felt like he stooped to a new low when Levi paid for a foam finger, t-shirt, and a baseball cap. He knew he would outdo Eren this time.  
But of course not, because Eren fucking Jaeger had to make everything difficult. There Eren sat in the same spot, looking like a fucking ridiculously cute idiot. He had upgraded his cheering. Last time he only had the foam finger and a t-shirt. It was now colder out, reaching the end of October. Eren had on a black and red sweatshirt, a red and black scarf, black tight jeans, black and red shoes, black and red small pigtails on the top of his head, half of his face was painted red, red foam finger, and one fucking red and black pompom.  
Levi couldn’t keep the small smile from spreading on his face. But as soon as it appeared, it went away. Levi forced his face blank as he neared Eren and sat down next to the overly festive boy.  
“You look like a fucking idiot.” Levi said calmly as he sat his foam finger down next to himself.  
Eren beamed at him, mouth stretching out in a happy wide smile.  
“You know you never told me your name last time.” Eren stated as he brought the scarf closer to his neck.  
“Levi.” He answered, Eren instantly perking up with a smile.  
“I’m glad you decided to be a better cheerleader.” Eren said with a smirk as he took in Levi’s little festive get up.  
Levi glared at him, causing Eren to let out a cute laugh.  
“No one calls me a bad cheerleader.” Levi grumbled, mostly to himself.  
Thus, the battle began. Every cheer Eren yelled, Levi yelled slightly louder, and in return, Eren would fucking full out banshee scream it. Levi wanted to murder to the kid, he was fucking annoying. So annoying that after three more softball games where he sat next to the brat, he had a date with him for the next Saturday. It had been three years since that god awful softball game where he wanted to drown Eren. In those three years, Levi could honestly say he had never been so happy. After dating for a year and a half, Eren and him bought a small shop/apartment together. Levi tattooed at the shop while Eren covered the walls in his photographs. They had extra help at the shop, Eren’s best friend, Armin, covered the front desk while Levi’s best friends, Erwin and Hanji, helped them out as well. Erwin helped secure the financial part of it and Hanji was another tattoo artist to help around. Through the back door of the shop it lead to the upstairs where each night Eren and Levi would go home together and would be excited to curl up together on the couch and watch cheesy movies together. It was amazing and awful to live with Eren, mostly because Eren was a fucking idiot. Levi didn’t mean it rudely, he means it in the fondest way possible.  
For example, Eren made life hard. Like when he was angry for instance, instead of just giving him the silent treatment or having a screaming fit, Eren was the sneaky but deadly type. He didn’t yell or ignore you, no, he pranked you. That’s one thing Levi learned over the years as he grew with Eren each step of the way. Eren loved pranks. Levi had pissed Eren off one night and the next day Levi suffered from it. Levi had no clue how Eren was able to pull this all off during those eight hours that Levi was sleeping. When he woke up in the morning, he went to do take a shower and was irritated to find that Eren had dumped out his shampoo and replaced it with dish soap. He then went to grab the bar of soap they kept on the ledge and quickly found out it was covered in nail varnish and made it impossible to lather his body in soap. Levi slowly got more and more frustrated throughout the day. When Levi had gone to put on deodorant, Eren had replaced the deodorant stick with cream cheese, making it look as if it was the deodorant. So for the rest of the day he smelled of cream cheese. When he went to grab a glass of orange juice out of the fridge that they kept in the shop, he found out that Eren had hid the real orange juice and instead in the container was craft dinner mix combined with water. Now Levi never trusts orange juice. A little later Levi just wanted some good old fashion junk food so when Hanji went out for lunch he asked her to pick him up some chicken nuggets. Of course Eren had caught up with her, took the chicken nuggets, and instead filled the box to the brim with pickles.  
Levi fucking hates pickles. Plus, he never got the damn chicken nuggets.  
By that night, Levi was begging for Eren’s forgiveness. Eren made things much worse than any other human being. April fools days were agonizing with Eren. Especially on the three year mark. Eren and Levi’s friends had pitched in for Eren’s master plan. For 600 dollars, a small mariachi band had followed Levi everywhere he went for three hours. Can you imagine what it’s like to tattoo clients with a fucking mariachi band right behind you, singing loudly in a language you don’t even know? Of course the clients loved it, they even cheered Eren on. Fucking Eren.  
Levi almost burned down their apartment when he walked in and found over 200 photos of Jaden Smith taped all around their apartment. Saying that living with Eren was horrible would be an understatement.  
Eren’s pranks weren’t even the worst of it. Levi should have known that little flower child Eren would be a huge animal lover. Eren himself wasn’t the bad part.  
It was his dog.  
This fucking gorilla of a dog. Not only was this dog’s natural structure huge, it was fucking fat.  
Who owns a fucking fatass Great Dane? Levi’s fucking boyfriend. This fucking sasquatch of a dog was so big it went easily past Levi’s waist and when it stood on its hind legs, it even past Eren. Levi was silently glad it was actually really well behaved, despite the fact that it was a fucking baby. Eren probably cuddled with that god damn dog at night more than he did Levi. The first night Levi stayed at Eren’s old place, they had been sleeping together and around three am, Levi heard the biggest fucking crash ever. He was ready to grab the knife out of his jeans pocket and go check it out when Eren grabbed his wrist and mumbled, “Don’t.”  
“What do you fucking mean ‘don’t’?” Levi snapped as he stood next to the bed, worried that someone had broken in. Eren tugged Levi back into the bed and slid his arms around his waist, squishing his face against Levi’s neck, “It’s just Tinker Bell.”  
Levi looked at Eren confused. Did he own a fucking cat too or something?  
Eren caught onto Levi’s bewildered expression, “My dog.”  
Levi blinked, “You own two dogs?”  
“No, just the one.” Eren said with a peaceful smile as he snuggled into Levi. Levi was quiet for a moment before his mind finally registered what Eren had said, “You named that fucking horse of a dog Tinker Bell? You gave him a god damn girl’s name?”  
Eren peaked open his eye and smile slightly at Levi, “Don’t be that person who gives gender roles, Levi. Tinker Bell can be anyone’s name.”  
Levi smiled slightly, giving him a fond eye roll. Throughout the years, Levi also learned Eren was a huge social justice person. He wanted equality for everyone and that’s one thing Levi fucking adored about Eren. Living with Eren wasn’t horrible per say, it was just a challenge. One Levi would gladly take on again and again. Levi knew Eren was his rock from day one. Years later when they were both thirty-six and Levi had made a name for himself as a tattoo artist, he knew that if he turned his head he’d find the love of his life sitting on the bleachers cheering. Except, this time Eren wouldn’t be sitting there cheering on his little sister.  
No, not this time.  
This time he’d be Levi’s cheerleader.


End file.
